A Randomized Competition Between Several Objects And Fluff!
Also known as ARCBSOAF. Contestants # Spoon # Bowtie # Egg # Screw # Squirt Gun # Wrench # Carrot # Chenille Stick # Bar of Soap # Handbag # Plush Octopus # Camera # Toy Boat # Credit Card # Rubber Glove # Matchbook # Sunscreen # Whistle # Sunglasses # Clock # Children's Book # Spool of Ribbon # Bonesaw # Stick # Candle # Umbrella # Feather Duster # Baseball Bat # Orange # Pen # Icepick # Rocky # Gum # Safety Goggles # Sandglass # Sword # Spatula # Catalogue # Letter Opener # Toilet Paper # Pencil # Lime # Box of Chocolates # Q-tips # Magazine # Novel # Candlestick # Thimble # Lip Balm # Hammer # Hairpin # Glasses # Salt Shaker # Pearl Necklace # Chili Can # Egg Beater # Multitool # Tissues # Earring # Ice Cream Carton # Rolling Pin # Wishbone # Bottle of Glue # Baseball Cap # Nail # Spool of Wire # Shirt Button # Tennis Ball # Pasta Strainer # Postage Stamp # Lightbulb # Laser Pointer # Teapot # Beaded Bracelet # Grocery List # Jam # Hairbrush # Comb # Water Bottle # Steak Knife # Syrup Bottle # Tennis Racket # Nail Polish # Canteen # Tongs # Rubber Band # Basketball # Dice # Scarf # Pocketknife # Jigsaw # Egg Timer # Necktie # Balloon # Gauze # Chalk Box # Sticker Roll # Glitter # Marble # Bangle # Ocarina # Garden Spade # Wallet # Hair Ribbon # Lemon # Handcuffs # Lotion # Ornament # Pouch # Ice Cream Stick # Oil # Dictionary # Change # Bowl # Packet of Seeds # Seashell # Penaut Butter # Cellphone # Trashbag # Shopping Bag # Whipped Cream # Paintbrush # Scissors # Toilet Paper Tube # Whip # Fork # Coffee Pot # Candy Bar # Chain # Teacup # Pinecone # Safetypin # Cartridge # Blowdryer # Banana # Binoculars # Cowboy Hat # Ladle # Soccer Ball # Cookie Tin # Can of Beans # Toothbrush # Craftbook # Dagger # Frying Pan # Map # Butter Knife # Fishing Hook # Wedding Ring # Incense Holder # Honey # Rope # Domino # Perfume # Washcloth # Locket # Crayon Box # Baking Soda # Popcorn # Wooden Spoon # Paperclip # Magnifying Glass # Notebook # Bandana # Spongy # Jar # Flyswatter # Apple # Extension Cord # Toothpick Randomization 1 Here's how the first randomization works: everybody will be put on random.org and randomized. The bottom 10 on the list will be eliminated, and the top 3 will get a prize. (Randomizing...) TV: The prize winners are Butter Knife, Gauze and Squirt Gun! Gauze: Ooooh! What do we get? TV: You get cookies! :D Butter Knife: Wait... they have raisins? Ew. Squirt Gun: Tasty! TV: Now, for the people eliminated... Icepick, you're out. Icepick: Grrr! I'll show you- (Icepick is flung.) TV: Candlestick, you're also out. Candlestick: Well, that was a bloody quick run, my fellow chap. See you. (Candlestick is flung.) TV: Next out is Whipped Cream. Whipped Cream: Like, no way! (Whipped Cream is flung.) TV: Say goodbye to Ice Cream Stick. Ice Cream Stick: Yeah! Do I win the prize? (Ice Cream Stick is flung.) TV: Blowdryer... you are not out. The person out is Pasta Strainer. Pasta Strainer: Goddamnit. (Pasta Strainer is flung.) TV: See ya, Whistle. Whistle: Not cool! (Whistle is flung.) TV: A certain sports item is going home... and that just happens to be Baseball Cap! Baseball Cap: Not even one strike and I'm out... (Baseball Cap is flung.) TV: Fishing Hook, sorry, but you're out. Fishing Hook: Hey! No fair! (Fishing Hook is flung.) TV: Candle, you're also out. Candle: Jeez, how quick did I go? TV: Exactly 43.82 seconds. (Candle is flung.) TV: Last person out is... Novel. Novel: No! Win this for me, brothers! (Novel is flung.) TV: And that does it for now. The Giant Dark Box This is where the eliminated contestants go. Icepick, the enraged one. Candlestick, the british one. Whipped Cream, the most annoying of the valley trio. Ice Cream Stick, the reverse one. Pasta Strainer, the curser. Whistle, the cool one. Baseball Cap, the baseball fan. Fishing Hook, the sore loser. Candle, the question asker. Novel, the novel one.